osmc_tgn_season_3fandomcom-20200214-history
BUBBY
Overview BUBBY is a prominent player and Moderator. He joined in mid-March and has been extremely active ever since. BUBBY is generally well-respected but has had major altercations in the past with other players, especially during 1.13. Among extremely prominent players, BUBBY is relatively new to TGN, joining over a month after most prominent players. BUBBY is known for leading the project to build the more successful second donator hub in 1.13.2, being the lead instigator in the Dono vs. Non-Dono conflict, being a whiny bitch because he was banned for 2 1/2 months, which was entirely deserved and legit, and if you dont think his actions during this time werent dumb and clearly illegal, you're a simp and an ape, his contributions to The City of Opportunity, including acting as a member of the Opportunity Council, and for being a moderator under TheNoobWar during 1.14.4 TGN. BUBBY joined on March 19th, 2019, when his IGN was still championa27. There was only one session that he was online on his main account with this username, and it is generally assumed that there are no screenshots publicized during this period. Chronological History BUBBY was not happy with this username, because it wasn't his own, he was using a friend's old Minecraft account. He logged out and changed his username to OGBUBBY, and then continued playing. BUBBY dug what would eventually be the fifth nether highway, the orange highway, on his first day using only stone pickaxes. He based at a small abandoned shack very close to spawn until the highway was complete, where he set up a nether portal at the end and made a treehouse base at the world border. He soon abandoned this base, unsatisfied with the result, and made a second house near Temmie Kingdom, in a mesa biome. He started exploring towns soon after and heard of massive towers in the new town of Opportunity. After seeing what would eventually be the OWTC, he asked player kaviars if he could move in, and kaviars said yes. This was about one week since BUBBY joined the server. He built a small house in Oppo but didn't like how it was overshadowed by Foxraid's massive tower, so he decided to build his own tower in the empty mesa south of the OWTC. This tower would go on to be called The Hourglass because of its shape. BUBBY started becoming very good friends with char312, and char helped him get used to TGN as a server and taught BUBBY a lot about new Minecraft mechanics. Around 2 weeks since he joined, BUBBY was in the main TGN discord's voice channel when he was asked by well-known player o8f if he wanted to trap player Theogilli in Oppo. BUBBY was invited to Japan's Discord server, and while they never trapped Theo, he did trade for one of the three existing dragon eggs on TGN, with financial support from char312. At the time, this was the biggest legitimate trade that wasn't for a donator rank. Over the next few weeks, BUBBY mainly built in Opportunity, helping plan a lot of the big infrastructure projects and assisting other members. He was gifted t3 dono by char312 and was spending a lot of time in Japan discord's voice channels. He fostered an alliance between Japan and the still-new town of Opportunity. Around this time is when he was banned alongside JTB and N4notek in the infamous theo sex bans, but this ban only lasted 3 days. BUBBY grew Opportunity's reputation by boasting the achievements that the town has made with their dedication and team of well-known players, operating mainly with ninobf, jaxon, smegliff, foxraid, and t0lo. This grew to the point that Opportunity was unofficially designated their own quarter of the end during the end expansion event, the other quarters going to Japan, Salmon Lake, and Independent towns and players. It was around this time that he started to get to know prot5, as BUBBY invited prot5 to go end busting with him. Eventually, BUBBY was invited to join one of only 2 guardian farms on the server. He would spend a lot of time here perfecting the design and moving villagers around, with help from squidman, prot5, and char312. FrostyMagician was not happy that Japan members and allies were keeping a powerful guardian farm to themselves, so he started arguing in #minecraft-feedback that privatizing guardian farms should not be legal under the server rules. BUBBY did not agree with this and argued that players have put in countless hours to find ocean monuments, build the farms and then perfect and customize them, and these players deserve to keep the benefits to themselves, especially in a server where having more gear than your opponents is important. This was around the time when BUBBY started the Dono vs. Non-Dono conflict, coining the term "rando" to refer to a player who has not made a name for themselves. A big part of this involved the construction of a second, better donator hub on the red nether highway. Many people from all towns helped with this and donated materials and it served as the location for events and operations for the rest of the server's lifetime, including pvp, storage and just hanging out with server friends in-game. BUBBY's highway killing really picked up when char312 was banned for and extremely questionable griefing offense and was unbanned shortly after. In late May, BUBBY decided to finish his first project ever, a diagonal highway. With the help of many other players, he completed the orange highway and had it completely iced over. BUBBY was eventually permanently banned for a violation of teenserv community rules. Before his ban, he spent countless hours finishing the massive tower M.K. Heights in what was now The City of Opportunity. BUBBY took a screenshot, logged off for the night, and opened his Discord dms to learn that he was permabanned. Many players came together to support his unbanning and eventually, after 2 1/2 months he was unbanned from the Minecraft server. BUBBY was still an active community member during the period of his ban and was in voice chat every day, mostly practicing PvP and becoming one of the more competent PvP players in the community. BUBBY spent his time post-unban building in Oppo and screwing around with the countless illegal items floating around in the now very quiet server. During this time, he discovered the potential of map art and started plans to make a group that manages map art in 1.14. He assisted osuusertaken and pyshrekekweeb in building a staircased mapart. BUBBY had an ongoing project throughout his time on TGN, which was the goal of mapping the entire overworld. He explored a lot and found many hidden/previously unknown builds and towns. He finished the worldmap on August 23rd, 4 days before the server closed. He finished all the big projects he wanted just in time before the 1.13 server closed for the last time, and was there when NSA shut it down. In early 1.14, BUBBY rushed the dragon egg on the first day with other Westboro members and was joined in the end by server admin TheNoobWar (NSA). He then contributed greatly to the Westboro guardian farm, alongside p4pillio and squidman. He eventually moved to a Mushroom Island far out in the overworld and made a 4 person base called Shroom Squad with former mod Turtleboim and epicorp members 5space and Halfof2, although none of them ended up contributing to the base and the original plan fell apart. He also built the first and second public end farms for 1.14, the first one being quick and makeshift and the second one being very well made and 100% efficient. He launched a player-made event where he dropped the first map art made on TGN and announced the TGN Map Art Coalition (TMAC, now defunct), and opened the Discord server for it. BUBBY had so much fun hosting this event that he knew he could do even more as a moderator, so he applied and was eventually accepted. BUBBY gathered a team and helped build the Winter spawn in only 10 days. He has recently found a balance between his old roots and his moderation role, and is affiliated with Gentry Island and Hill Springs members, is active in discord and is basing with willdotexe and isaiamir. Trivia - BUBBY joined on the same day as Lordpixela, another member on the Opportunity council - Despite being the main instigator in the Dono vs. Non-Dono Conflict, BUBBY didn't buy his rank himself - "OGBUBBY" stems from a combination of an old inside joke and an old nickname that he had - He paid $70 for the account named "BUBBY", what a retard - "ogbubby is a fucking bitch and a cracker" - OGBUBBY - he has a cool skin -He paid another $25 on a dono rank for his new name account and then he got mod and got the dono anyways LOL Category:Users Category:Moderators Category:Prominent users